


Disarmed

by OllieMaye



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Binge Mode, Logophilia, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Self-Love, Spells & Enchantments, potterotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/pseuds/OllieMaye
Summary: It’s been a long day of work, and Harry needs to unwind.





	Disarmed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the podcasts Potterotica Podcast and Binge Mode, who constantly refer to the Expelliarmus charm as Harry Potter’s One True Love. Enjoy!

Working in Magical Law Enforcement wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. As Head Auror, Harry had been sifting through files all morning and tossed the folder labeled “TBD” onto the desk in front of him. He removed his glasses and massaged his temples. The paperwork was the worst thing about Harry’s position in the MLE department: he would finish approving this or revising that, and yet there always seemed to be another folio or memo appearing suddenly in his inbox. _This is not what I signed up for,_ he thought. He looked at the clock on his desk: 8 o’clock in the evening, and by the looks of the darkened corridor outside, it seemed he was the last man standing in the office for the day. The sun had started its descent and shadows danced on the walls of his office. Harry leaned his neck back and heard cracks; he’d had a stressful day and felt like he needed to blow off some steam.

Harry got up from his office chair and grabbed his cloak. Gathering his things and a spare broom from a storage closet, he instinctively brushed his hand against his trouser pocket to make sure his wand was safely stowed away. He,leaned his head out his office door: surely his new-ish assistant was still here. What was his name? Jamie? Jeremy? Jeffrey? _Oh, I remember,_ thought Harry. “Jason?” he barked. Harry expected to hear a bro-y “My guy!” but got no answer. He stepped out and looked up and down the hallway. He was, in fact, deliciously alone. He snaked through the abandoned Ministry and made his way outside to the Auror training facility. Inhaling the night air, Harry strode to the duelling field; dummies were lined up, false wands at the ready. He set his things down; it was quite a warm night, so he removed his cloak, tossing it on top of his bag. Harry mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground, zooming back and forth, giving himself time to warm up.

And warm up he did: he practised quick sprints for a half hour or so then coasting safely back to the ground, Harry touched down and wiped the sweat off his brow. He hastily took his shirt off, tossing it to the side along with his other things, and kicked off again, this time zig-zagging between the practise obstacles.

Another half-hour later, Harry’s thighs had that familiar, dull throb, not unpleasant but definitely aching just a bit. Harry pulled his wand from his trouser pocket and made his way to the duelling dummies.

This is what he had come for.

Anticipation thrumming through his body, Harry eyed the dummies, making sure there was no one hiding between them; he’d had too many close calls before, and didn’t want to risk that again. Harry waved his wand and uttered “ _Homenum revelio”._ Eyeing the open area of the field and ensuring he was completely alone, Harry brandished his wand, pointed it at the dummy straight in front of him, and uttered the spell that he knew would ignite the fire he needed tonight.

“ _Expelliarmus_.”

Harry felt his magic radiating from his core, the familiar _zing_  travelling down his arm and into the wand. He felt the wand heat up ever so slightly under his touch and with his magic, and somehow the heat made its way back up his arm and into his body. The magic settled in his abdomen and his blood pooled there. “Hello, my love,” Harry whispered as he observed the effects of the Disarming Charm he loved so dearly.

The wand of the opposing dummy sprang out of its artificial hand and soared through the air, right into Harry’s non-wand hand. Harry dropped the dummy wand and set his sights on the next dummy. He adjusted the grip on his wand, shifted his weight on his feet, and slowly muttered the spell again, this time relishing the way the word felt on his tongue.

Harry savoured the feel of the velar “x” and how it was followed by the sibilant “s”. He exhaled into the plosive “p” sound and positioned his tongue for the smoothness of the alveolar “l”. He opened his mouth wider and practically moaned an “a”, wrapping his lips around the “r”. He pressed his lips together tightly to make an “m” and opened his mouth slightly and uttered a “u”, followed by another sibilant, smooth “s”. He let he sound linger. _This,_ he thought, _is exactly what I needed._

Harry felt his cock stiffen to full hardness when the familiar _zing_  travelled up and down his arm once more. The dummy across the way shuddered and the wand in its hand flew into Harry’s. He threw it to the side and Acruise a chair from the gallery, sitting down and unzipping his trousers. He reached into his pants with his non-wand hand and lightly touched the head of his swollen dick. Harry slid his hand up and down his shaft. He gripped his wand tighter and sent another Expelliarmus to the next dummy, feeling the magic swelling and settling back within his body. He chandled that magic into the strokes on his cock, and when he saw the dummy’s wand darting toward him, flicked his own wand at it and sent the dummy’s wand to the side.

Harry quickened the pace as he stroked himself, sending one, two, three more Disarming spells to the dummies and letting the dummy wands fly past him. He could feel the slight bead of pre-come coming forth from the head of his dick and knew he was getting close to release. He mustered all his magic, tightened his fingers around his wand and moaned another “ _Expelliarmus_ _”_ to the last dummy. Harry felt the dummy wand fly past him. He dropped his own wand and stroked his balls as his other hand continued its work on his cock. He leaned back in the chair and squeezed his eyes shut. Harry muttered “ _Expelliarmus”_ again, this time just to have the taste of it on his tongue.

It didn’t take long before his ministrations sent him over the edge. He came, sticky whiteness spilling into his hand. Harry moaned and bit his lower lip as he felt his cock soften, spent and sensitive. Breathless, he let his arms drop to his sides. He shook his head. “Merlin,” he muttered to himself.

“At it again, I see,” drawled a slightly sneering voice behind him. Harry‘s eyes widened and he turned around. It was getting too dark to see anything, but the eyes watching him practically glowed. There was Draco Malfoy staring at him, grey eyes lit up with jealousy and...desire? He was leaning against the gallery shelter support with a blazing look on his face. Harry felt the blood rush to his face. “Famous Harry Potter, getting himself off with his one true love.”

Harry picked up his wand and waved it over himself, siphoning off his come with a cleansing charm. He stood up, legs somewhat shaky, and strode over to Draco. He wrapped his arms around Draco, said “Second true love”, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Harry shimmied his shirt back on as Draco picked up the strewn dummy wands. He and Harry placed the wands back into the mannequins’ hands, Draco eyeing Harry furtively.

When the last wand had been returned and the gallery chair sent back to its proper place, Harry drew Draco in for another kiss, this time reaching underneath his shirt and feeling the slight rippling of scars on Draco’s chest. “Now let me take my first true love back home and show him that Expelliarmus can’t hold a candle to him.” Harry brushed his lips against Draco’s neck and breathed in his scent. Finally feeling disarmed, Harry clasped Draco’s arm and they Disapparated into the twilight.

 


End file.
